Ice age: See you at the main land
by Jesusfreak24 7
Summary: the herd is on their way to the main land after being stuck at sea. But Capitan Gutt caught Diego. Will they all make it out alive? Read to find out! :) rated T, just in case.


**Hello reader! I am so excited to finally be writing this story. It is an Ice age: Continental Drift fiction were instead of catching Shira, Captain Gutt catches Diego(this is the ship chase part). There is no cussing in this story, but there is some blood. I really hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"One thing Sid!" yelled Manny at the paralyzed sloth, "You couldn't do one thing!" Sid just lay there and groaned while, completely oblivious to the herd, the ship got caught by the current and started to sail away. "Look at you," said Manny, pulling on Sid's eyelid. "Sid, can you hear me?"

"ByBy," said granny to the leaving ship. It was only then that the herd became aware of the situation, both of the leaving ship and the pirates charging at them.

"We gotta catch it before it hits open water!" cried Manny. They started to chase the ship on a rough path. Along this path, Manny hit Sid's head on several rocks. "Sorry, I'll hold yah higher." Sid's head then hit on some branches, "Sorryyy." said Manny.

The ship was starting to gain speed. Manny threw Sid at the deck of the ship, but he slid of the other side fortunately landing on a small ice float much to the relief of Manny.

"I'm coming Sid," Manny pushed over rock pillar, jumped onto it along with Diego and Granny, landed on Sid' float lunching him into the air, and caught him in his trunk exclaiming, "Gotch yu."

Seeing this and have rage build up in him even more, Capitan Gutt whistled and two narwhals shot out of the water. He jumped down and landed on the narwhals stating menacingly, "I'm comin' for ya mammoth." as he shot forward with great speed.

Manny thought fast and leaned back on the float causing the narwhals to slam into the side of it and ran it into ground. The herd slid on the ice toward a ramp that would throw them onto the ship, but unfortunately, Diego hit a rock jutting out of the ice sending granny (who was riding on his back) sliding onto the ship with the others.

Diego staggered to his feet and chased after his herd that was now on the ship and about to leave the cove. As he came around a corner and heard Manny call to him, "Diego! Come on!" Diego charged along the path and was almost there when Shira came out of no where and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Seeing this, Manny picked up a log in his trunk and stuck it in the ice wall and pulled to hold the ship back.

"Why are you doing this!?" cried Diego.

"You don't understand," said Shira, "I don't have a choice."

"You don't have to live this way, Shira," said Diego, "you'll be safe with us, we take care of each other."

"Diego!" Manny cried in a strained voice, "I can't hold on much longer!" Just then, the log broke and the ship started moving again.

Shira let Diego up and he said "Come with us, come with me."

Shira thought for a second then nodded. They started running again.

As they ran to catch the ship, Diego looked back over his shoulder and seen Gutt about to grab Shira. He jumped up and spun in the air so as to land on Gutt. As he landed, he seen Shira jump and land safely on the ship. He turned to follow Shira but was stopped by an enraged Capitan Gutt. Gutt grabbed Diego tightly by the lower back, stabbing his claws into his side. Diego roared in pain and tried to twist around to slash at Gutt's face. But Gutt caught him by the neck and squeezed, forcing him to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere." said Gutt with an evil smile.

"Diego!" Shira cried.

"Let him go ya freak!" yelled Manny.

"I'm not letting him go any where, mammoth," said Gutt menacingly, "I still have to get my revenge, and I will have it."

Diego struggled under Gutt's grip, clawing at his hands, but it was in vain as Gutt just squeezed tighter. By then, the rest of Gutt's crew had caught up.

Diego's vision was blurring from a lack of oxygen and he finally past out. Gutt lifted Diego of the ground and threw him to his crew who laughed as they swarmed around him and threw vines around him, tying him up, and dragged him away.

"See you at the main land mammoth!" said Gutt as he turned to walk away, "Oh, and Shira, I'll make you sorry you be trade me. See you at the main land."

"No." whispered Shira.

* * *

 **Well, there's the first chapter. I know it was short, and I was thinking that I will ether make longer chapters that come occasionally, or short chapters that come often. So please tell me what you think about the story and please give me your thoughts and ideas because I really want to know. I think I did pretty good on my first fanfic. but I want to know what you think, so please review, it would make me very happy. Be Blessed! :)**


End file.
